


斯德哥尔摩情人 The Stockholm Lover

by ArkSyil



Category: All the Money in the World (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkSyil/pseuds/ArkSyil
Summary: “你他妈回来是不是想死，辛宽塔？”0306更新02LOFTER：http://arksyil.lofter.com/随缘：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-250835-1-1.html





	斯德哥尔摩情人 The Stockholm Lover

**Author's Note:**

> *辛宽塔/保罗，斜线有意义

**# ０１**

 

保罗没想到绑匪会这样粗心大意——黑色卷发，黑色眼睛，和他记忆中所有普通的南意大利人一样，毫无特别之处。这样的面孔，他在罗马时一天要看到数百张，然后全部忘却。  
可是这张平平无奇的面容改变了他的人生轨迹——保罗永远无法把那双眼睛从他生命中抹去了。  
这近乎山盟海誓的台词只在保罗心里快速闪过一瞬。更重要的是，辛宽塔，他记得这个名字；只要他能逃出去，这群人都会被绳之以法，因为他记住这个绑匪的脸了。  
报复般的快意浮上保罗的嘴角；但他也很快就摒弃了十七岁富家少年特有的天真和愚蠢，惊慌地低下头去。他是价值一千七百万的人质，只要他活着，他的家人就会想尽办法为他筹钱；即使少了两只眼睛。年轻人捂住双眼，不成语句地胡乱说着“我不会说出去的”“我没看见”，祈求绑匪能放过他。  
——而他竟然真的高抬贵手，没有挖出昂贵肉票的眼睛；他只是儿戏似地逼着保罗保证不会指认他。保罗爽快地许下承诺，并发现这人实在不适合扮演心狠手辣的角色：他温吞得像块软糕，对行恶这一行当他仁慈得过了头。不论是在送饭时莫名弯起的眼睛，还是把他“卖”给交易人时一路粗鲁而不得其法的宽慰，抑或是——保罗摸了摸自己的假耳——那瓶烈酒和紧紧抓住他的双手；辛宽塔是个蠢货，可能是全世界心肠最软的蠢货，却天知道怎么搅和到了他的绑架案里。“看着我，看着我的眼睛”这样俗烂的话语！你从前不还为我看到你的眼睛而大发雷霆吗？  
  
“如果没有他，我就不止是少掉一只耳朵了，妈妈。”年轻的小少爷把书盖在脸上，沙发盛不下他的长腿，还有小半截在空中晃晃荡荡。  
盖尔·盖蒂（她没有改掉自己的姓氏，天，她不能……）同时保有一位母亲的体贴和一个帝国掌权人的强势，坚定地为整件事下结论：“他是个罪犯，即使再怎样弥补、后来给过我们或多或少的帮助，也不能改变这一事实。”她又补充道，“如果不是他，你根本不会被绑架。”  
“盖蒂家的人，没有保镖，独自在罗马街头游荡。”保罗无所谓地耸耸肩，“被绑架只是迟早的事。说到这个，我怀疑整件事根本不是他策划的。”噢，当然，其实是辛宽塔的计划也不无可能——但这个软蛋恐怕是中途才发现，一千七百万没那么好啃。  
成熟的女士沉默了一会，语气放缓，“你回来以后变了很多，保罗。”这姿态和他愿意重新回到学校不无关系：某个午后，他看着楼下色彩缤纷、声势浩大、不知在为非洲死掉的一只刺猬还是太平洋半空的一颗星星游行的学生群体，突然说，我想回大学去。  
  
保罗终于一噎。他伸手拨掉脸上的书，厚重书脊砸在绒毛地毯上发出沉闷的声响。“我差点死掉，还少了只耳朵。经历了这种变故，人人都会变的，妈妈。”  
说出最后一个词时，他已经变了语调。  
  
他已经归家月余了，但豪宅里的床大得令人心慌；每每午夜梦回，总是有几个彪形大汉扑上来把他压住，绝望的哭号里只有一张诚恳得近乎愚蠢的脸向他靠近，不断向他重复、向他保证，这一切很快就会结束。一时间他不知道自己身在何处：天花板沉沉压下，仿佛又回到那间逼仄困苦的牢房；门外，一个熟悉的身影在守夜，脑袋一点一点，快要陷入沉睡。救我，放我出去，你的善意还不够，救我，辛宽塔——  
他浑身冷汗地醒来，发现自己在喊一个曾经令他胆战心惊、深恶痛绝的名字。但没有，即使是他发誓再也不想看到的那个人也没有了。  
  
于是他搬了出来。  
离家不远，保镖日日尽忠职守地站在楼下。他去学校，要跟着；他去酒吧，要跟着；他去哪里，都要跟着。他不厌其烦，成日痛骂他们是穿黑西装的跟尾狗，但又没法把他们一脚踢开。他也一样软弱，朋友，请别忘了他还只是个十七八岁的青年，这世界上他要害怕的东西太多了。  
保镖们唯一一次疏忽，是大学的狂欢节。他们瘦削的少爷在彩粉纸屑、音响人浪里没一会儿就失却了踪影，这群大个子只好临时充当现场保全，防止任何可能危及保罗的事故发生。直到三个满脸油彩的人醉醺醺地夹着保罗、在通向他家的路上迈着七歪八扭的步子放声高歌时，留守在家的保镖才有机会让在大学的同事们歇口气。保罗大手一挥，让他继续看门，任由这群电梯按钮都按不准的同龄人同他一齐上楼去。  
  
“怎么了保罗？醉得连洞都插不进去了吗？”  
豪迈的女孩儿看着保罗抖抖索索地掏钥匙开门，这句满含色情意味的调侃脱口而出。她和另一个红发（热烈的、青春的、伤害头发的色彩）青年爆发出撼动楼房的笑声，然后毫无顾忌地拥吻起来。那个歌唱得最小声、线也走得最直的黑发青年只是应和着干笑；如果仔细看，他好像和保罗颤抖得一样厉害。  
门打开了，女孩迫不及待地跳进房子里，一句“你家真大”终结在一片黑暗里不知撞倒了什么的声响中。她就势躺在地毯上，一下把后面进来的红发青年绊倒，两个人又滚作一团。  
  
保罗好像没有开灯的意思，地上的两个人也无暇顾及；黑发青年一言不发，顺从温和地跟在主人身后，进屋、关门、闭眼，直到借着窗外路灯光亮适应了黑暗。  
他看到保罗躺在沙发上，四肢舒展开来，好似一个——挂着鲜美肉块的捕兽器。金发男人那双绿宝石一般的眼睛闪闪发光；女孩稚嫩的呻吟和亲吻的啧啧响声令人分心。  
保罗声音很低，较他几个月前听到的声音低了很多；但他还是听清楚了，逐字逐句。  
  
“你他妈回来是不是想死，辛宽塔？”

* * *

 

 

**# ０２**

 

保罗听不到声音，唯有无尽的耳鸣，如同理智最后的尖叫。他眼前似乎在放一部黑白电影：一帧一帧，画面闪动；一顿一顿，鼻翼翕动，男人沉重的呼吸。  
他走了过来。  
  
他走过来，一场噩梦与一场春梦加诸他身；他走过来，讨要他的一千七百万。保罗太知道这种光景会怎样结束：明日早晨，或许是中午，他赤裸而疼痛地醒来，把这三个人统统赶出他的屋子（不像他贪恋温存的父亲），吃药，瞳孔放大，去参加下一场狂欢。  
  
然而：过来，过来，保罗在心底说；这一次不要你吝啬的善意，不要你无助的拯救，但要你带我一起下地狱。我不爱你，爱是一个廉价且俗套的字眼，尤其适合那些缺乏情感的庸人——我吗？我只是你的人质，你的阶下囚罢了；一个人质需要一个绑匪，一个囚徒搭配一名看守，多么恰当。  
“完美无缺，”保罗抱着辛宽塔的脖子，舔他脸上的油彩；男女缠绵、灯光滋响、白噪轰鸣、空气里溢着残忍而撩人的情爱味道，一时间他又恢复了所有感官性能。狂风掠进大开的窗子，窗帘被吹得猎猎作响，滞在半空。  
  
#  
  
保罗骑坐在辛宽塔身上，温热的手掌紧紧握着他纤瘦到病态的腰肢。他掉了些肉，他知道，比被监禁时更甚；那时这名不称职的绑匪还会偷偷给他送一块牛扒。回来之后，他却什么都不想吃了。  
因为减重，他的喉结愈发突出，像幼儿卡在喉咙里的一颗硬糖。他抓起那双手贴在自己颈上，一点、一点、一点、一点收紧。不属于他的拇指近乎怜爱地划过这一张苍白脸颊；他终于松开了手。  
  
#  
  
凌晨两点四十分，那座奇形异状的落地钟对辛宽塔做着口型，现在是两点四十分。  
他躺在地上——被身娇肉贵的小少爷从沙发上推下来的。不知道另外两个人滚到了什么地方，又在哪里睡着；与他无关。这座房子里，他关心的只有保罗。  
保罗。  
除非梦魇缠身，保罗总是睡得很安静；像是醒着，又像是死了。辛宽塔为此惊扰过他几次，也安抚过他几次。他不能死，因为他值钱；他不能死，因为他是一条人命；辛宽塔很久以后才得出第三个“因为”：因为他不能接受保罗死去。  
  
而这个“因为”，很大程度上也是他此刻起身，蹑手蹑脚地在地上摸索衣物的理由。  
  
“快逃吧。”辛宽塔系扣子的手一僵；保罗发出梦呓般的低语，“跑吧，辛宽塔，就像你之前那样逃掉。”  
“我没有……”“没有？”男人转过身来；他急于辩解，却被打断。没有？保罗短暂地重复着，没有？  
  
他眯起眼睛，以期在黑夜里看清男人肩膀的抖动。新时代的颓废气质在年轻人身上体现无遗，他双指点着嘴唇，仿佛在等一点火光来引出一缕烟；或把他烧尽。  
他以旁观者的口吻，冷静平板地叙述他所见的事实：“你没有在那辆车上吻我，还是没在干草堆上操我？”他绷不住自己的表情；不同于打发妓女们时轻佻自得的笑，痛苦的、自嘲的弧度攀上他的嘴角，“还是你没有胡说什么‘我会回来’，让我一边担惊受怕一边满心期待，直到今天？！辛宽塔！”  
他要哭了，噢，天，他要哭了，他不配做盖蒂家的人，他没有遗传他爷爷的冷血硬派，倒尽是父亲软弱冲动的情愫在他身体里流淌！“你为什么不直接滚远点，滚出我的生活，滚到世界上随便哪个角落！你反倒回来了！这还不算，这还不算——”他连滚带爬地跌下沙发，狠狠搡了辛宽塔一把，将他压在地毯上：“你还又要离开我一次！”  
  
“胆大包天”的绑匪被这突如其来的暴动惊得说不出话来。他不是没见过保罗流泪或愤怒的样子：保罗求他给母亲带话，求他帮自己逃走，求他说服投资人们别割自己的耳朵；但他只能偷偷给她带去只言片语，只能看着瘦削的背影跑远后再去报信，只能带来一瓶酒和很多句他自己都不信的“一切都会好”。  
他是个废物，他能做好什么呢？现在金丝鸟回到安全的笼子里了，他这只曾经为它找虫儿的麻雀还是飞得越远越好，免得哪天误伤了它金贵的皮毛。  
“我不能留下，你明白的。”他感到嘴唇都黏连在一起，要开口是这样难。  
“我明白什么？你不能留下却偏要回来的原因？”保罗掐住他的脖子，像他们做爱时那样，双手一点、一点、一点、一点收紧……  
氧气逐渐被耗尽，辛宽塔看着保罗盛怒之下的面孔，在即将窒息之时仍然神台清明：他是真的想杀了他，杀了在那个夜晚毁掉他人生的绑匪，希求以此能让生活回到正轨。而这位加害者在能反抗挣扎的时候没有动手，现在他已经心满意足地滑向不知名的深渊了。  
但是就这样结束，好像又有些让人不甘心。于是辛宽塔勉强地把神智拉回来，虚握着扣在他项上的手腕，发出一声微不可闻的“对不起”。  
迟了些；不，不，他不是在为绑架这件无可原谅的事祈求宽恕，他只是想——曾经他破坏又拯救的人，今次竟然又要换种方式因他而崩溃了。  
对不起。

* * *

 ＴＢＣ


End file.
